Talk:Chapter 870
Sanji vs. Woman Can we stop the edit war and have a discussion here like we're supposed to? And can someone protect the page until we're finished? Rhavkin (talk) 04:33, June 30, 2017 (UTC) There was no "attack" here, he blocked her Prometheus attack. We've seen him block more attacks coming from a female. 11:40, June 30, 2017 (UTC) There was an attack sanji attack her with luffy to save reiju. We clearly see him attacking her and calling out the attack name 3:13 june 30, 2017 (UTC)To love this (talk)to love this I truly don't understand this at all. All of the credit that we give Oda as an amazing writer and manga-ka, why would he do something as foolish as having one of his titular characters break a vow that practically defines who he is as person? After all that setup with Zeff, Cosette, and Pudding? Not only that, since when did blocking/deflecting an incoming hit count as "attacking" someone? Did we say that Luffy was "attacking" Rebecca when he broke her sword with his haki? Was Tashigi "attacking" Zoro when she stopped his sword strike against the G-5 soldier? Was Luffy "attacking" Cracker when he countered his sword strike on Pound? I think we need to be looking at intent here. HanataSanchou (talk) 19:16, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Sanji blocked Big Mom's attack. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:36, June 30, 2017 (UTC) As stated here and in the edit summaries, Sanji simply blocked Zeus who Big Mom was throwing at them. The instigator of the edit war has been banned, and unless anyone else is going to support him I don't think there's any real argument here. Keeping the page locked til next week. 19:47, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Looked to me that he kicked in order to block, not in order to inflict damage. He's allowed to defend himself from women, just not attack them. Remember his brief fight against Kalifa? 20:49, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Can someone please tell me why chapter 870 pages keep getting edited because when I first came on the website I saw it said Sanji counter Big Mama and there was a picture showing him doing it but when I come back later the page was tooking down then back up the tooking down again Diseal97 6:26,June 30,2017 (utc)Diseal97 (talk) 22:27, June 30, 2017 (UTC) also to me it look like sanji is attacking and blocking ( blocking for reiju and atta king with luffy )at the same time so why don't u guys split the difference and move on? Because there evidence for both sides Diseal97 6:34,June 30,2017 (utc)Diseal97 (talk) 22:35, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Please elaborate on how this evidence comes to be. And there was never a picture on the chapter page. Look at its history. 23:03, June 30, 2017 (UTC) He calls out the attack name the stance he is doing it in the fact that it is listed under one of his Diablo jambe attacks .I AM Not clear onthe name but that for another discussion page so unless we are trying to say luffy was defending as well which pretty obvious he wasn't it should be considered attacking or atleast more of a counter . Also to person who said it would be foolish for Oda to have sanji break his vow of never attacking a women I feel that it would not be because it seems that a subplot of this Arc is the show the levels of loyalty and kindness and it will be a big character development the show that Sanji is even willing to break his vow to protect his family also there was a picture some admin add it showing sanji's attack on Big Mama it had red arrows pointing to a bunch of stuff . PS that brings up a question can only admins have pictures like that or can anybody to prove their pointDiseal97 (talk) 23:25, June 30, 2017 (UTC) People... i gave you an image, with arrows , that clearly show how Linlin grabs Zeus, and then launches him against Reiju, and that's what Luffy and Sanji attack, they are hitting Zeus's face as he is being propelled by Linlin, she doesn't even feels the attack, because it is all being tanked by Zeus, her reaction is just a "Mmmh?", why is this even a matter of discussion? Sanji has yet to break any of his vows, hell even if you are indeed blind, he just reaffirmed his convection and loyalty towards Zeff in that very chapter, why would he then go and break it just some pages later? Doomroar (talk) 23:40, June 30, 2017 uh the image shows big mama using her hand to punch them with Zeus who is cloud so she will still felt that attack and of course she doesn't respond to it has liretally been said the woman eat cannon fire and bullets so it take more then that to damage her to respond and sanji has broken his vow to his crew when he talk down to luffy and Nami he made a vow to them and still did that and he disrespected Nami as well another about he broke he had a very good reason for doing it lbut that shows under extreme situations Sanji is willing to break his vows Diseal97 (talk) 00:03, July 1, 2017 (UTC) None of your arguments proved this was an attack and not a block. And now that the other guy mentions it, he indeed hits Zeus. 00:36, July 1, 2017 (UTC) You can even see the fat thunder rays coming out of the clash of attacks that originate from Zeus, i even put arrows there to make emphasis on the fact that they are hitting Zeus, which as a homie is a tangible elemental, him being a cloud has nothing to do with this, especially when they even use him as means of transportation when delivering Sanji and Pudding to their altar on top of the cake, the attack is not going to ignore him, and pass into Linlin's hand. Doomroar (talk) 01:05, July 1, 2017 (UTC)